wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silverflame
Silverflame belongs to SilverflameTheSwiftwing. Do not use her without permission, or copy in any way. Thank you! Apperence Silverflame is has almost all of the normal SkyWing traits. Her scales are ruby red and her under scales are a fire orange. She is a lean shape for flying, has sharp silver claws, and has strong muscles. Her eyes and horns are the only unusual thing about her appearance; they are both colored deep purple. She has a long but shallow scar down one of her forelegs that she got in the war. She usually doesn't where much jewelry other than a pair of purple and silver earrings she and her sister, Spark, both have. Personality Although Silverflame is a fierce warrior when it comes to battle, she can become shy in front of a large group of people, which is why she could never be queen. However, her loud friend Crimson helps Silverflame whenever she is forced to speak in front of a crowd. She can be very loud and hyper once you get to know her, though. Because of this she likes to make friends with funny and random friends, and can get impatient quickly, although she tries her best not to show it. She's book smart and likes to stick to the rules, but with a small push she can be outgoing and random. History Silverflame's time was before the rule of Ex-Queen Scarlet. In her time, the ruler was Queen Auburn, Silverflame's aunt. However, there was a war going on at this time between the SkyWings and the SandWings. Silverflame meet her best friends, Crimson and Peak, at a soldier training camp. Silverflame and Crimson bunked together and Crimson discovered Silverflame's love of writing when she discovered several handwritten scrolls in Silverflame's luggage. One day after battle training, she found one RainWing and two SandWing spies, Scorpion, Caracal, and the Rainwing, Sage. Silverflame, them, Crimson, and Peak all began to work together to stop the war. Family Silverflame's mother is named Sky, her father is named Glide, her 3 year old sister is named Spark, and her 9 year old brother is named Ash. Her mother Sky is sister of the SkyWing Queen, and is preparing to challenge the queen for the throne. Silverflame, the eldest sister, will be next in line to take the throne if her mother wins. However, Silverflame had no desire to be queen or kill her mother, as well as be challenged by her sister. Her older brother was jealous that he couldn't rule the tribe even though he wanted to and was older than Silverflame, and because of this he always disliked Silverflame. Likes Silverflame enjoys reading scrolls, especially adventure scrolls about dragons with special powers. She even writes some of her own scrolls, but she keeps it a secret from he family in fear of them saying she was wasting her time and should be training instead. She does share her stories with her friends, Crimson, Peak, Sage, Scorpion, and Carcal, who all think they are very good. Silverflame also enjoys flying and exploring and does so whenever she can. She is a swift flyer and faster than all the SkyWing dragons her age. Although she mostly enjoys being with her friends she occasionally flys of without telling anyone just so she can enjoy being alone for a bit. Goals In secret, Silverflame wishes to become an author despite the wishes of her parents, who want her to become queen if Sky wins the challenge. She doesn't have much time to think about it because she was an important fighter in the war, which took up most of her time. The war was why Silverflame enjoyed flying so much; she was free from the blood and the killing when she was in the sky, and she could fly so fast and far that it felt like even her worries couldn't catch up to her. Quotes "What's the point of sitting still quietly in a classroom when we can be out here, flying?" - to her teacher "A speech? Uh no thanks." "Hey friends, wait I don't know you. Want to be friends? Great let's start over, hey friends!" -meeting new dragons "I write better than I talk." "Uh I'll be a soldier person... dragon... wait what?" -when her parents ask her what she wants to be when she grows upCategory:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Soldier)